No One Here But Me
by DarkBlue86
Summary: SPD. Based on the song Solider Side by System of a Down. Syd and Sky's son goes off to war, leaving his parents to deal with the consequences of his actions. SkySyd


No One Here But Me

By Syd Tate

Disclaimer: I don't not own PRSPD, they're property of Disney and god knows who else owns them lol. Don't sue. Also, the song 'Solider Side' belongs to System of a Down, and no, I don't own the rights to that either I'm just borrowing it.

Author's Note: If you've read 'Ghost of You' & 'I Miss You', you'll most likely see shades of those stories in here. I've borrowed the basic ideas of war and death from both respectively and intend no harm to either writer by doing this. I actually hope they enjoy reading these.

Dedication: The person who nominated me for the Sky/Syd awards! I love you!

No One Here But Me

* * *

_Dead men lying on the bottom of the grave  
Wondering when savior comes, is he gonna be saved  
Maybe you're a sinner into your alternate life  
Maybe you're a joker, maybe you deserve to die_

She'd be lying if she said she did want him to go. She didn't and she knew that as hard as she tried, her son would be leaving in a matter of minutes to go fight in a war that he didn't need to be a part of. But, try as she did to deter him from going, he was exactly like his father. Stubborn and hard headed. Once he made up his mind, there was no changing it.

"Mom, please stop crying." Darren Matthew Tate reassured her. Slowly, Sydney Tate's tears began to slow down. She looked at her son through her watery eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned her only son. Darren sighed. "I'm sorry mom, but you know how I feel about this." He replied, standing his ground regarding the subject. Syd sighed. _'Exactly like his father.'_ She thought.

"Darren, the plane is loading, you need to board." His father told him softly. Darren nodded and embraced his father in a hug. "Be safe." Sky whispered into his son's ear. Darren nodded as he pulled away.

"Always am." He turned and faced his mother. "Goodbye mom." He whispered before hugging her small frame. Syd repressed a sob as she hugged her son back. "I love you sweetie, come home soon." She told him. Darren nodded, fighting back tears himself. "I love you too mom." He replied before pulling away. He bent down and grabbed his duffle bag, and without another word, headed away from his parents and towards the plane.

_They were crying when their sons left  
God is wearing black  
He's gone so far to find no hope  
He's never coming back_

_They were crying when their sons left  
All young men must go  
He's come so far to find the truth  
He's never going home._

Two months had passed since their tearful goodbye and there had been a few letters and even a phone call to wish Sky a happy birthday, yet Syd couldn't help but worry about her son all the time. She would catch herself thinking about him while she was working at the Academy, she would absentmindedly sit in his room for hours on end while Sky would be working. She missed him terribly. A neighbor down the street had watched their son go off to fight in this war, and had come back in a coffin.

Syd's worst nightmare. Darren knew the consequences of war and was prepared to face them if anything happened. Syd prayed that it would never come to her ultimate fear. She could live with him being injured, as bad as it might seem, but loosing Darren all together… That would kill her.

_Young men standing on the top of their own graves  
Wondering when Jesus comes, are they gonna be saved  
Cruelty to the winner, bishop tells the king his lies  
Maybe you're a mourner, maybe you deserve to die._

As much as he hated to admit it, Darren was wishing he could be anyplace but on a battlefront. He'd seen so many of the other soldiers he'd become friends with die it was horrible. He just wanted to go home, nothing more. Now, during a lull, Darren spent his precious moments before heading back out, writing to his mother.

'**Mom, I'm so sorry. Now, I realize that you and dad were right. I shouldn't have come to fight here. They don't need me. I'm going to be home soon, I promise. I love you both so much, always, Darren.'** He carefully folded the letter and stuffed it into an envelope and sealed it. He wrote his parents address on it and slowly got up and crossed the tent he lived in, towards the mailbag. He dropped it in and walked back to his cot. Slowly he sat down on the side and gently rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. He heard the mail collector enter the tent and take the mail away. Darren gently rolled onto his stomach and he gently fell asleep, thinking of home.

There was a deafening explosion as the bomb tore through the tent, setting everything on fire, and killing everyone. Home, had been Darren's last conscious though.

_They were crying when their sons left  
God is wearing black  
He's gone so far to find no hope  
He's never coming back_

_They were crying when their sons left  
All young men must go  
He's come so far to find no truth  
He's never going home._

Sky knew something was wrong. People don't ring your doorbell at 4am, unless their drunk as hell, or they're delivering bad news. Sky gulped and prayed to god it wasn't the latter. He took a look at Syd who was peacefully sleeping next to him. He slowly climbed out of bed and pulled on a beat up old SPD t-shirt overtop of his body before leaving the room. He slowly descended the stairs and crossed over to the front door. He quietly unlocked the door and pulled it open. The person on the other side couldn't get a word in before the strong demeanor of Sky Tate, collapsed away as he slowly let the tears falls.

"No…" he whispered. The soldier launched into an apology and explanation of the events that had occurred, resulting in the death of his son. Offering his condolences, the soldier departed, leaving Sky standing in the doorway, the cool night air blowing into the house. A bleary eyed Sydney appeared at the bottom of the stairs yawning.

"Sky?" She questioned. He slowly turned and faced his wife. "Syd..." He managed to get out, his voice raw with emotion. Syd's face turned into one of pain as she slowly sank to the ground, her arms wrapped around herself.

"No…" She whispered, tears slowly cascading down her face. Sky made his way across the hall and knelt down beside her, his arms folding around her tiny body. "No." She whispered louder, now clinging to Sky, her face buried in his chest.

"NO!" She screamed, before finally succumbing to tears. Sky gently cradled his wife in his embrace, his chin resting on the crown of her head, his tears flowing into her hair.

_Welcome to the soldier side  
Where there is no one here but me  
People all grow up to die  
There is no one here but me _

Welcome to the soldier side  
There is no one here but me  
People on the soldier side  
There is no one here but me.


End file.
